The present invention relates generally to video and audio processing systems and more particularly to customized navigation of video and/or audio signals from interleaved video data streams having text data packets and presentation time information therein.
The entertainment industry is producing an ever increasing number of video and/or audio products for private and public use. Today, a consumer may rent or purchase a movie in a video cassette format, a laser disk format, a DVD format, or the home viewer may rent, or view a movie of the broadcast from a local cable station or from a satellite broadcasting company.
Video and audio processing systems are known which allow a user to scroll through closed caption text data using a windows based user interface to allow a user to search for a particular lines within a movie, advance to a particular scene within a movie, or insert control notations within the movie. However such systems have been developed for video streams that separate the closed caption information from the video information. For example, in the current video CD and closed caption specification, video CD 2.0 closed caption information may be communicated in blocks of separate text data and corresponding time stamp data wherein the time stamp data indicates the time location within the video information for which the corresponding closed caption text should appear. As such, conventional video processing systems store the file containing the block of closed caption information and corresponding time stamps and presents this to a user to allow a user to perform various review and annotation processes if desired.
However, a problem arises with newer DVD systems and other digital systems that use an interleaved video data stream which interleaves text data packets and presentation time data with the video data. Conventional systems are unable to distinguish the video from the text information and appropriately display the closed caption information for a viewer. It would be advantageous if a video and audio processing system could suitably detect the text and time stamp information interleaved with the video data to facilitate navigation from one frame or scene to another based on text data, or rearrange information or insert information such as video frames or closed caption text from the interleaved video stream.
Consequently there exists a need for a method and apparatus that allows detection and extraction of interleaved text information and presentation time information to facilitate navigation, including, but not limited to selective playback or annotation of video and/or audio information.